


A Messy Situation

by myriddin



Series: Strange Bedfellows [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A regular outing ends up getting a little messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Messy Situation

“In my defense, it seemed like a brilliant idea at the time,” Jon said to his wife, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck and wincing as he realized what he had massaged into his skin. 

The Lady Regent of the North folded her arms, staring with a mix of amusement and incredulity at the sight before her: The Warden of the North, the Lord of Winterfell, the Lady of the Eyrie, the Lady Marshal of the Wolfwood, and a direwolves were all covered in thick, wet mud. Ghost and Nymeria were suspiciously clean. Her mouth twitched in suppressed laughter, and she saw Arya narrow her eyes in response, daring her to comment. 

It took considerable effort not to stick out her tongue at her sister as if she was still a child. Instead, she sighed. “Arya, will you take Rickon and Shaggy to the hot springs? I’ll take care of Jon and Alyssa.”

Her glare softening, the Lady Marshal nodded, tugging her youngest brother in the direction of the springs. The little lordling protested the idea of a bath, but Arya was firm, staring down Shaggy as well when he began to bark. 

Jon and Sansa deliberately ignored the squleching sound their sister made as she passed them by, but little Alyssa couldn’t help but giggle, clapping a hand over her mouth when her aunt sent her a mock-glare over her shoulder before she, Rickon, and Shaggy disappeared around the corner. 

Sansa shook her head, turning back to her husband and daughter. “How was it that Arya and Rickon seem to have taken the brunt of the…mess?” 

“Rickon was the first one to dive into the mudhole. Arya fished him out,” Jon answered, making his best attempt at cleaning glops of mud from his stepdaughter’s red-gold curls, and Alyssa giggled again, looking up at him with adoring eyes. “We’re dirty, Papa.”

Jon smiled down at her tenderly. “That we are, sweetling.” Giving up on trying to clear either of them off, Jon hitched her up on his hip. Alyssa wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled into the only clean patch on his tunic. 

Sansa idly reflected that it was best she had left their younger daughter in the nursery. There was little more Robyn liked than being held by her father, and the last thing she needed on her hands was three dirty children (or five, if she wanted to count Jon and Arya) instead of two. “Let’s go inside. You can tell me what happened along the way. Last I heard, you were just supposed to take a trip to Edwyck’s farmstead.” It was an echo of what they both remembered of their father’s lordly training of Robb, to tour Rickon around their lands and teach him about his people, from the lowest laborer to the highest lord. 

Jon nodded, falling into step beside her. “It’s been raining so long until now, everyone’s been feeling a bit cooped up, so I thought fresh air would do us all some good. Then Rickon found the ditches Edwyck’s grandsons dug to keep the fields from flooding…”


End file.
